Instintos
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Como es que habia pasado de odiarlo a desearlo? Como es que habia pasado de estar en una situacion aterradora a una peligrosamente exitante?


Estaba sola.

Completamente sola en ese callejón oscuro, caminando en la penumbra. El único sonido que se escuchaba en aquel lugar, era el constante e insistente chapoteo que hacían las gotas caer de un lavabo mal cerrado. Las farolas del alumbrado público desde hace ya un tiempo se habían apagado, dejándola a oscuras, puesto que la luna había decidido ocultarse en esa terrorífica noche. El maulló de un gato a sus espaldas, la sobresalto. Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y miro a su alrededor tratando de observar algo que fuera una posible amenaza, sin embargo, era tan poca la visibilidad del lugar que ni siquiera podía ver lo que estaba en frente de ella. El frio le helo los huesos, filtrándose en su abrigo rosado, enviándole un par de escalofríos más.

Uno pensaría que como heroína con poderes sobre humanos, no tendría por qué preocuparse… pero no. Se preocupaba aún más por tener poderes, y estaba segura, que si no los tuviera no estaría tan asustada. Las calles eran húmedas, grises y sin vida en aquel tramo de camino, y cuando sintió la mirada penetrante tan característica de él, sin lugar a dudas entro en pánico. Ella en lugar de volar, puesto que su estela solamente haría que supieran su posición, había preferido esconderse en aquel callejón, donde esperaba que estuviera algún alma, que importaba si era un borracho o algún cantinero, pero se equivocó. No había nadie en aquel lugar excepto ella, y con seguridad podía decir, que en unos minutos su perseguidor también estaría ahí.

Escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban. Ella comenzó a caminar aún más rápido, no podía utilizar su súper velocidad, pues esta dejaría una honda muy notoria a sus espaldas. Y tampoco podía volar para huir de aquel lugar, maldición estaba atrapada, y nadie se enteraría de lo que sucedía en aquel lugar. Deseo de nuevo jamás haber nacido con súper poderes. La mayoría pensaría que eran útiles en las circunstancias parecidas a la que estaba en ese momento, pero no. Tener súper poderes solamente había producido que tuvieran más enemigos de los que una chica normal, y por consecuente, más personas que desearan hacerle daño tanto físico como psicológico.

Y esa a los ojos de muchos, era una oportunidad de oro.

Podía usar sus poderes para dar pelea al bribón que se atreviera a enfrentarla, pues era una súper heroína, pero ante todo era una mujer. Una mujer en un lugar desierto y abandonado. Una mujer aterrada. Y su perseguidor era un hombre, un hombre que le odiaba más que otra cosa en el mundo, según las mismas palabras que él había utilizado tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué no aprovechar que ella era tan imbécil para entregarse en una bandeja de plata?

Tonta e imbécil, eran las únicas palabras que se le podían designar.

¿_No que eras la inteligente de las Powerpuff Girls? _Le recrimino su mente en cierto tiempo.

Escucho como su perseguidor quedaba a escasos 3 pasos de distancia. Decidida, se dio vuelta y le plantó cara. Los ojos rojos que le miraban eran totalmente abrazadores. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y culpo a las malditas hormonas por eso. Su mente le decía que estaba en una situación peligrosa, pero su cuerpo, le decía a gritos que era una situación bastante excitante. Entonces, una idea rebuscada paso por su mente.

Él era el Adán de su especie, y ella era Eva. Lo sabía muy bien desde que los chicos habían regresado a Saltadilla hace un par de semanas. El mismo profesor le había explicado lo que ella ya sabía de ante mano. Ellos eran el sexo opuesto de la misma especie. Por alguna razón, ni a sus hermanas ni a ella, ninguna vez les había interesado el sexo opuesto. Hasta que aparecieron ellos. Con sus ridículas sonrisas burlonas y estridentes carcajadas frívolas y arrogantes. Inmediatamente se vio atraída por su contraparte, y no lo negaba. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada movimiento que el pelirrojo hacía, ya fuera de lucha o cotidiano, su cuerpo respondía igualmente con un movimiento similar, siempre tratando de ser mejor que el de él.

Pero últimamente, su cuerpo respondía de diferente manera a la agresión del chico. Sus hermanas también habían notado que se acercaba lo inevitable, puesto que ellas, aunque Buttercup lo negara, se habían sentido igual que ella todo este tiempo. Y todo por culpas de las malditas hormona adolescentes. Su cuerpo estaba en una guerra en contra de su moral y su instinto, y siendo sinceros el instinto estaba ganando, cada vez que peleaban con los Rowdyruff Boys.

Pero verle ahí, persiguiéndola como un depredador a su presa, le ponía los vellos de punta y sentía que su raciocinio se acabaría en cualquier momento, abalanzándose de manera salvaje contra el chico.

Algo en su interior le decía que él estaba igual o peor que ella, puesto que le miraba con hambre, y tal vez un poco de lujuria y furia, lo que le volvía a su vista más excitante de lo que ya era. Sintió que el avanzaba un paso hacia ella. Solamente le miro avanzando hacia ella, sin ganas de salir corriendo o detenerle. Otro paso, y lo hacía dudoso, como si en el último momento le hubiera parecido una idea estúpida el haberla perseguido hasta ese callejón, disfrutando del terror de ella.

¿Cómo es que un momento tan aterrador para su mente, se había convertido en el más excitante que había presenciado en toda su vida? Definitivamente, con las hormonas todo se iba al carajo.

Algo se alojó en su pecho, haciendo que su estómago se contrajera nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué no estaba huyendo de Brick en primer lugar? ¿Por qué ahora lo único que quería era morderle por todas partes como una fiera? ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

El pelirrojo avanzo un paso más, quedando en frente de ella, rozándole con su nariz, su nariz. El aliento de los dos se mesclaba, creando un aroma de lo más cautivador y enigmático de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas, y algo le decía que se volverían aceleradas dentro de poco.

Sintió los labios del pelirrojo pegarse a los sullos, dándole un beso. Su primer beso. En lugar de ser dulce y lleno de amor y ternura como en los libros de romance que tanto le fascinaba leer, este beso era uno demandante, posesivo y hambriento, lleno de pasión y lujuria, sin una pisca de cariño a la persona que lo recibía. Y eso le excitaba más de lo que hubiera previsto.

Sintió el interior de su vientre contraerse, haciéndole que su garganta hiciera un sonido de lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida. La boca de su contraparte abrió la suya y de una manera característica de los villanos, invadió su boca sin permiso, chocando con su lengua de una manera desenfrenada. Se descubrió corresponderle el beso con tanto ímpetu como su compañero de batallas y riñas. Sus piernas estaban comenzando a fallarle, por lo que se sujetó con fuerza de los hombros del pelirrojo, aprovechando para abrazarse a él de manera apasionada. Sintió los brazos de Brick tomar posesivamente su cadera, pegándola con la propia.

Se separaron para tomar aire, y se sorprendió al notar cuanta falta le hacía. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los carmesí que le veían vidriosos. Un sonrojo cubría las mejillas de ambos. Sin esperar nada más, Brick pego sus labios de nuevo cuando hubo recuperado el aire, ella le correspondió de inmediato. Sus cuerpos se pegaron un poco más, amoldándose a la forma del otro. Encajaban perfectamente.

Se separó sorprendida al notar algo en la cadera del chico. Miro hacia el lugar ante la mirada atenta del otro, y se sonrojo de sobremanera cuando averiguo un gran bulto en los jeans del muchacho, quien al ver el origen de su sonrojo, no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Abrió la boca para protestar avergonzada, pero de nuevo se vio invadida por las del contrario.

Sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban la tierra, e instintivamente miro hacia abajo. Brick los había elevado. Ella comenzó a volar de igual manera. Disfruto del beso tan demandante como el primero unos segundos más, antes de separarse, el chico aun la tenía sujeta de sus caderas, y ella seguía aferrada a sus hombros. Miro los ojos de su contraparte, quien sin dar explicaciones, salió volando con ella en brazos. Tarto de replicar pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Volaron atravesando la ciudad hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron la tierra, casi al mismo tiempo comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. Sabía lo que implicaba que el chico le hubiera traído a este lugar, quería que llegaran más allá de los besos, quería que hicieran el amor.

Ella no podía negarse, después de todo, tenía que hacerlo alguna vez en la vida ¿verdad? Y, en teoría, lo más probable era que si lo hiciera con un humano este terminara con dolores fuertes en todo el cuerpo debido a su súper fuerza ¿Verdad?

Besándose aun con pasión y deseo, el chico la recostó sobre el piso, posicionándose sobre ella con los brazos a cada uno de sus costados, evitando aplastarla. Dejo de besar sus labios, para besar su mandíbula lentamente, torturándola un poco en la garganta, bajando sus besos hasta su clavícula. El abrigo estaba estorbando, por lo que sin delicadeza, lo rompió y se lo saco del cuerpo. Siguió con su tarea de besar todo el cuello de la pelirroja hasta llegar con su camiseta de color blanco. Blossom gimió cuando la lengua del Rowdy se coló en el inicio de sus pechos, sintiendo sus pezones erguirse y un líquido extraño fluir en su intimidad.

Brick levanto el rostro para besar los labios de la chica una vez más. Se separó y como hizo con el vestido, arranco la blusa, dejando a la chica solamente en jeans y sujetador. La prenda negra contrastaba perfectamente con la piel de Blossom. Sintió de nuevo la lengua del pelirrojo en el inicio de sus senos, mientras que con las manos los acariciaba con decisión. Se notaba a leguas que Brick sabia del tema, y Blossom quería creer que era por casualidad.

Arranco el sujetador de la chica, quien sintiéndose avergonzada, quiso taparse los pechos con las manos, pero al ver la mirada fascinada de su contraparte al verlos, solo hizo que se excitara en sobremanera y sintiera como su intimidad se contrajera. Se sorprendió cuando Brick metió el pezón izquierdo a su boca, comenzando a succionarlo y morderlo levemente. Gimió fuertemente. Era la cosa más exquisita que había sentido en su vida. El pelirrojo dejo de succionar ese pezón para atender al otro. Blossom se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

Brick se reincorporo solo un poco para sacarse la camisa, levanto el rostro para ver a su contraparte tendida debajo de el. No tenia mala vista. La pelirroja tenia los ojos húmedos y dilatados, mientras que los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos que le había dado, sus pechos estaban erguidos, y sus cabellos anaranjados revueltos. Se veía sexy a su perspectiva.

Blossom se mordió un labio. El Rowdy tenía músculos, pero no de esos que daban asco por lo exagerados que eran. Al contrario, su torso era fuerte pero con una complexión esbelta, al igual que su abdomen un poco marcado. Con los hombros un poco anchos. Era el cuerpo de un intelectual sin duda.

Lo beso tomándolo de la nuca, pegándola a ella. Ambos ahogaron un gemido cuando sus pechos estuvieron en contacto. ¿Por qué de repente sus jeans le estorbaban? Como si captara sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo le quito la molesta prenda e hizo lo propio, sin despegar sus labios en ningún momento. Succiono el labio inferior de la chica un poco, mordiéndolo levemente.

Blossom ni siquiera sabía cómo había quedado sin su ropa interior, pero no le interesaba en lo as mínimo saberlo. No sentía pudor, lo cual le resultaba extraño pues era la primera vez que un hombre le había visto desnuda. Brick también estaba desnudo ya, con una prominente erección, la cual estaba chocando contra su muslo. Sintiendo una curiosidad extrania, decidio frotarse un poco contra el miembro erecto. Un gemido ronco de puro éxtasis salió de los labios de Brick. Le gustaba.

Sabiendo que lo que hacía le gustaba, siguió frotando sus caderas con las de él, reprimiendo uno que otro gemido que querían salir de su boca. Se sorprendió cuando el chico llevo una mano a su erección, y la acomodo de cierta forma que estuviera separada de su abdomen. Un grito de éxtasis Salió de su boca cuando sintió la erección de Brick en su entrada, frotándose de manera provocadora contra esta.

Sin el más mínimo pensamiento, decidió hacer algo que le sorprendió hasta ella misma. Tomo el miembro del pelirrojo y lo introdujo en su entrada. Brick gruño cuando sus paredes apretaron su miembro. Con cuidado a lastimarse, fue introduciéndose el miembro, hasta que una barrera de carne la detuvo ¿Esa era su preciosa virginidad? Miro al pelirrojo interrogante. El la miro igual, sus ojos eran una clara pregunta. _¿Quieres seguir? _

Ella sabia que no había marcha atrás, así que asintió con la cabeza decidida, apartando su mano del miembro de su amante para posicionar las dos alrededor de sus hombros. De una sola estocada el pelirrojo la lleno completamente. Cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el dolor, pero este nunca llego. No sintio dolor. ¿Sera porque no era tan doloroso? ¿o porque era una PPg?

Sin previo aviso, su contraparte comenzó a embestir contra ella, sacando y metiendo su miembro en su cavidad, causando que un poderoso éxtasis le embargara. ¡Oh exquisito placer!

Las embestidas se aceleraron, causando que ella gimiera a todo pulmón. De repente, todas las emociones que tenía desaparecieron en una explosión magnifica de placer puro que se desencadeno a lo largo de su cuerpo, y sintió como la esencia de Brick se derramaba en su interior. Habían llegado al orgasmo.

Exhausto, se tumbaron en el suelo. Brick pasó su mano alrededor de los hombros de Blossom, y este recargo su cabeza en su pecho. Estaba pensativa ¿Qué se supone que eran ahora? ¿Novios? ¿Enemigos? ¿Amantes?

-¿Brick?- Pregunto dudosa. El solo la miro.- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

-Es obvio. Desde este momento te tendré en mi cama por el resto de mi vida.- Contesto el pelirrojo sin rodeos.

-¿Qué somos?-

El pareció pensarlo un poco.- Supongo que desde ahora seamos "amigos"- Pronuncio última palabra con lascivia.- por cierto, no quiero a ningún chico a más de 3 metros cerca de ti oíste.- La pelirroja sonrió, sí. Desde ese momento eran "amigos"

-Brick.-

-¿Qué?-

-Te quiero.- el sonrio.

-Yo también.-

**Nini: **Mi primer Lemmon, espero que les haya gustado porque le he puesto todo mi empenio, aunque el final sea medio raro. Bueno, si quieren saber mas de mi en la clasificación M ahí me avisan con un Review por favor.

_**¿REVIEWS? **_


End file.
